1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an object lens for a microscope and, more particularly, to an achromatic object lens used in a microscope having a magnification of about 20.
2. Description of Related Art
It is desired for an achromatic object lens used in a general-purpose optical microscope to be inexpensive. Because of this desire, inadequate correction for image deformation or aberrations of the lens may occur in a conventional object lens for a general-purpose microscope. The image quality of such a conventional object lens is often not satisfactory.